Sangue
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Bom, eu acredito que garotas podem ser tão corajosas quanto garotos."


Título:Sangue  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria:PG  
Classificação:MS - pré series  
Capítulos:1  
Completa:SIM  
N/A:não leiam essa fic ok ela é horrivel, nossa senhora. E ignorem o titulo horrivel, cara, credo.

**XXX**

Sansa não procurou se levantar do chão depois do empurrão que tomara, ao invés disso apenas abraçou o joelho machucado e querendo esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar de seus olhos, descansou a testa na própria perna. Ao seu lado Jeyne não conseguia decidir nem o que falar, nem para onde olhar: para a amiga ou para a silhueta de Arya que diminuía de tamanho a cada segundo que se passava.

- Eu vou, eu vou avisar Lady Stark! – Disse desconfortável e começou a correr de volta para o castelo. Fez bem em não ficar esperando uma resposta porque não receberia uma.

Sansa nem ergueu a cabeça, mas não desejava nada além de que Jeyne chamasse sua mãe para ajudá-la e para colocar Arya no maior, no pior castigo de sua vida porque ela merecia e... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por palavras preocupadas acompanhadas de uma mão a tocar-lhe o ombro.

- Sansa, você está bem? O que aconteceu? – E de todas as pessoas que poderiam estar ajoelhadas em frente a ela, tinha que ser o exato assunto de sua discussão com a irmã caçula: Jon Snow. – Você está machucada?

Ela tentou fugir do toque, mas Jon segurou-lhe o joelho, em torno do arranhão que ela ganhara. – Arya me empurrou, você devia ir atrás dela. – Choramingou para ele, sem realmente entender por que ele continuava parado em frente a ela. Não era mistério para ninguém o laço que unia os dois únicos filhos morenos de Eddard. Mas diferentemente de Arya, Sansa não queria que algum da família real a visse em companhia de um bastardo.

- Não é tão ruim, só um arranhão. – Jon continuou a falar, alheio a seus pensamentos. – Você não precisa chorar. – Arriscou meio incerto de como a garota aceitaria suas palavras.

Ela levantou os olhos azuis, desafiando-o. – Está sangrando. – Justificou-se de maneira infantil

- Você vai viver. Não é tão ruim, olhe, eu posso não ser curandeiro mas eu mesmo já tive ferimentos piores e sobrevivi. Sem derramar uma lágrima. – Narrou, orgulhoso de seus feitos.

-Sim, mas você é um garoto, eu sou uma garota. – Respondeu-lhe simplesmente, como se seu argumento fosse final. E por mais que não esperasse que ele lhe sorrisse, ela não conseguiu controlar um pequeno sorriso de se formar em seus lábios de volta para ele.

- Bom, eu acredito que garotas podem ser tão corajosas quanto garotos. – Jon respondeu, sentando-se em frente a ela no pátio de pedras.

- E eu acredito que Arya acredite em você. – Sansa esticou as pernas, ajeitando-se, um pouco desconfortável. Nunca conversara muito com Jon antes, sempre assumira que ele preferia Arya a ela. – Por isso ela nunca vai conseguir um marido.

- Arya não precisa de um marido. – Jon ficou sério de repente. – E nem você, Sansa, você tem onze anos só e Joffrey é... Ele não é... – Ele nem precisou completar a frase para a ruiva decidir que não queria ouvi-lo.

- Eu gosto do príncipe Joffrey.

- Você pode gostar agora porque você ainda é uma criança mas quando você crescer e ver... – Ele tentou.

- Eu não sou uma criança! – A voz de Sansa escapou-lhe mais alta do que pretendia. Mas ela chegou a se perguntar por que simplesmente não se levantava e fugia se o moreno a estava irritando tanto.

Mas Jon aparentemente se irritou com ela pois o rapaz se pôs de pé quase que imediatamente. – Bom, se você quiser mesmo se casar com Joffrey, você terá que aprender a ser bem corajosa, Sansa. – Cuspiu as palavras entre os dentes. – Você não vai poder chorar por um machucado ridículo como esse.

- Eu não estou mais chorando! – Ela gritou e como para contradizê-la, lágrimas despencaram de seus olhos e ela procurou secá-las com as costas das mãos. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi deixar os olhos ainda mais vermelhos. – Não estou chorando mais pelo machucado. E ele ainda está sangrando. – Tentou se consertar, não querendo perder a pose.

- Desculpa. – Jon levou uma das mãos ao rosto e correu com elas por seus próprios cabelos, sentindo-se culpado. – Desculpa, não quis te magoar, eu só quero te proteger. – Abaixou-se novamente e segurou-lhe o queixo. – Olhe para mim, Sansa. – Não a forçou, apenas esperou por ela.

Os lábios de Sansa tremeram partidos com a resposta malcriada que ela queria lhe dar, mas ela acabou por engoli-la em seco ao levantar o rosto e encontrar seus olhos cinzentos.

– Se você quiser que eu seja corajosa, você não pode me proteger.

Jon abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras e eles estavam tão pertos que Sansa pôde observar-lhe melhor as feições. Nunca notara o quão bonito ele era e sentiu-se ruborizar quase que instantaneamente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando livrar-se de tais pensamentos impróprios; eram irmãos. Não devia sentir nada por ele além do que sentia por Robb.

- Jeyne foi buscar a senhora minha mãe. – Forçou-se a dizer, com o olhar fixo no chão. – Eu vou ficar bem.

Jon assentiu com a cabeça, entendendo exatamente o que ela quis dizer.

- Apenas... Pense no que eu te disse, certo? – Levantou-se e olhou para os lados, antes de dar alguns passos para trás.

Sansa ergueu o rosto, bem a tempo de captar um último sorriso vindo do moreno, antes dele virar-se de costas e correr para longe. Só então se lembrou. Não eram irmãos, não de verdade, não compartilhavam o mesmo sangue. Esse fora afinal o assunto de sua discussão com Arya mais cedo. Engoliu em seco.


End file.
